Ice Queen
by Ender McAuthor
Summary: Elsa is the prestigious Queen of Arendelle. But behind her fame is a secret she cannot bear. A sorceress that bears the name of Ice Queen had now invaded Elsa's mind and has now slowly effected Elsa by blackmail. Will Elsa prevail or will she fail? Based on the classic 'The Snow Queen'
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time in this archive (and my first time writing about Disney Princesses) so please, review and criticise!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once there was a kingdom, far in the valleys, called Arendelle. There ruled a Snow Queen who happily lived alongside her people as they lived happily with her and her powers. Though her powers frightened people at first, they became so close to their queen, that they became friends with her. They shared stories across a bonfire that reached as high as the highest church in the city. And whenever the Snow Queen went back home, to her palace, she told stories of her own to her loving sister Anna. Then they always shared a hug before they slept. When threat nears the city, the two would work together to repel it with the power of love. The citizens praised them for that - the praise which would always help the Snow Queen take control of her powers. But one day, the kingdom was threatened by something so minor - rather a comparison of a peanut to an Elephant.

There was a house, thousands and thousands of miles from the borders Arendelle. It was a home to a sorceress who was comparable to nothing but the devil. She was a witch who thought that she was the grand queen of the world - that she controlled every asset of each country's creation. She never felt warmth in her heart for she only felt the coldness of the coldest winter blizzard. She only felt evil and how proud she was of herself. She is evil in one person. But none knew who she was before she became wicked. None but the legends.

One day, she made a magic mirror. When it reflected usually good things, it would display their evil side regarding their error and evils and would display everything great about themselves. She just wanted to see how pleasing she looked on the mirror. Then she realised her resemblance to the prestigious Snow Queen of Arendelle. Then a thought came into her mind. A thought that would change the Snow Queen's status in Arendelle.

"Ooh look at how little Elsa always relying on her sister Anna!" the sorceress said, as if she was like a girl possessed by some cute doll. She was holding a photo of the Queen as she spoke. She crumpled and threw the paper onto the cold fireplace, letting it freeze."Don't you worry. Soon, you won't need anybody to sooth your stress!"

The sorceress threw the mirror onto the wall, with full impact. The sorceress took her crown, made out of gold, emerald, diamond and ruby, and placed it firmly onto her head. She looked at the shattered mirror and laughed, so deeply, at the crumpled photo in the fireplace.

"Geráswy, levitrum, tempráwy láámwig queen…" the sorceress enchanted in Grássián, an old language, dead because of the lack of mages, chuckling slightly as she watched a few pieces fly towards one person. The boy.

Unaware of this situation, Elsa was telling a story to one of the two kids from a village. They were one of the most observant children and were probably the most important too. They were the ones who spotted a leak in the sewers, a heavily injured man who they reported immediately, a crack on one of the palace windows and a smuggler from Weselton. They were very important. So they had a talk with Elsa discussing about how they helped her and the kingdom a lot. After that conversation, they had a tad bit of time until it was dawn.

"So, there once was a Queen…"

"You," Gerda, the girl, giggled.

"Nope!" Elsa shook her head, with a smile.

"Aww…"

"She was a Queen who made Ice on the caves and on the branches of the willow trees. Her name was…"

"You?" Kay, the boy, asked.

Elsa chuckled, "Not me, silly."

Kay made a fake frown which made Gerda want to shove him a bit (which she eventually did).

"Her name was the Ice Queen."

"Straight after this, let's read the books in the library and find the Ice Queen." Gerda whispered.

"She won't be in any books, I tell you." Elsa said, as if she was like an old templar that told the scroll like a fact. The kids had total eye contact on her. "Because she's like newly discovered artefacts from a big site - she's the tip of the iceberg so no one believes her. Nobody but Princess Anna and I."

"Can you please tell us about her?" Gerda pleaded.

"Okay," Elsa stammered, "but remember, this is how I dreamt of her," at this point Gerda was concerned but excited - she was about to hear the queen's thoughts, "She has a green ribbon tied right underneath her collar but you wouldn't notice it when she's not magically empowered or agitated. She… she's like the bad me…"

Then Elsa felt her gloves freeze. She was losing control of her powers. Instead of panicking, she breathed slowly.

"Are you alright, your majesty?" Kay asked, cautiously.

"No, I'm alright. It's just that it's dark now and it's time for you to go… I don't want to worry your parents too much!" Elsa stuttered hastily.

Soon, the kids were out and Elsa could finally take her gloves off. She removed them cautiously and pointed her hand at the fire. The fire froze to ice. She kneeled to the warm carpet beneath her, shedding a tear, which soon became a bead of ice on her check.

"Am I the Ice Queen?"

Anna came, jogging down the wooden stairs, into the drawing room, to notify Elsa that dinner was ready at the dining room, to see her sister sobbing slightly on the ground. She walked up to her sister and sat beside her.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked sympathetically. "Did you get a frostbite (in summer)?"

"Am I the Ice Queen?" Elsa hesitated.

"There, there. Just because you make living snowmen and snowstorms comparable to sandstorms, you're not the Ice Queen," Anna smiled, "And see? I didn't say ice until I said Ice Queen and how I'm saying it right now. And the whole kingdom likes you. How cold can you be?"

"I am cold because I am the Snow Queen," Elsa muttered.

"Exactly! And see? You didn't call yourself Ice Queen," Anna nodded.

"I guess so," Elsa agreed.

"Guess what? I've got that salmon you wanted on the plate! Come along."

Anna tugged onto Elsa, bringing her into the dining room. It wasn't long until they were asleep. Despite Anna having a dream about marrying a carrot man, Elsa had a nightmare about the Ice Queen killing everybody, including her precious Anna. Just when Elsa was about to be stabbed by the Ice Queen's sceptre, she woke up.

Elsa walked across the halls, and out into the balcony that overlooked the fjord and the night bathed waters. She sat on the black metal seat and pulled a ball of yarn and started knitting a random quilt to try and calm herself down. Once she thought she was calm enough she stood up and left the quilt on the seat and turned. Right in front of her was the person she feared the most. It was the Ice Queen. She looked exactly like Elsa but had a darker blue colour in her hair. She had a green ribbon tied up to her neck, underneath the surprising fold of her collar. Elsa fell back to the railing of the balcony.

"HELP!" Elsa shouted.

Anna was alarmed, so were the guards. When they ran to Elsa, there was nothing but the sight of the Queen weeping on the ground. Anna sat beside her sister, and accompanied her to her bedroom. The guards stood by the bedroom's door, leaving the balcony, unaware of the slippery ice on the floor.

"What happened, Elsa?" Anna asked.

"I saw the ghoul! I saw the Ice Queen!" Elsa sobbed.

"Calm down. She'll be gone tomorrow. I'll be sleeping beside you, alright?" Anna asked. Elsa, at that point, felt like an idiot, being babied by her younger sister. But she knew she just wanted her beside her, so she wouldn't feel how alone she was. Elsa nodded.

"Well, then," Anna smiled, "goodnight!"

She blew the light of the candle that lit the room. And everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A hooded lady walked through the night-bathed streets of Arendelle, on bare feet. Every time she stepped, she froze the very ground beneath her. Everybody out at the streets (who was very few) glared at her piercingly, as if she was a spy, helping in the planning of an attack to the city. And she, in fact, was.

She stopped by a house, brightly lit by candles and it's furnace. It was in a silent street, visually no one was walking around this part of this city. The woman lied by the door and eavesdropped. She loved doing so. It made her seem so cunning and stealthy to enemy when she did attack. The house was owned by the family of Kay - the woman's pawn.

"Kay's grandmother," a young girl, Gerda, spoke, "do you, in your library, keep of anything about the Snow Queen? No, I meant the Ice Queen."

"How dare talk about her?" the woman hissed. "No it's me… me… yes… me… she is me…"

"Oh, funny enough," the grandmother chuckled, "I was about to tell you about her for she was the first of the characters I learnt."

The woman remove her hood and revealed her reddish hair and pale freckled face. Her hair was tied up with a green bow and so was her collar. She was Princess Anna. The royalty knocked on the door. There were quiet whispers before Anna faced the wrinkled grandmother of Kay. She was surprised seeing the princess on her door in the middle of the night.

"Oh, Lady Anna, what's your request for tonight? I understand that it is at night but I would be hasty enough to mend your…"

"Oh, no. I was just going to give Kay's stories back," Anna said, pointing at Kay, with a warm, friendly smile. "Their probably the best I have read. You should publish them."

Anna knew that he wouldn't be able to publish his stories, especially after she drew two pieces of the Ice Queen's mirror into his eye and into his heart. Nobody would know unless… somebody aids him. After doing a final wave (and seeing Gerda shove Kay), Anna left to walk back to the castle. As she left, Gerda noticed the unusually green bows Anna wore. But, she ignored and looked up to her friend's grandmother, like how Kay did too.

"There is only one thing you must know about the Ice Queen," the old lady said, gently giving the two the leather covered book she read every night. "Mathew Chapter 5, Verses 43 to 48."

As this happened, Anna walked gracefully into the halls, to see her sister awake, drinking a cup of coffee, in her nightgown. Elsa glared at Anna.

"Wait, so the etiquette lessons allowed walking around in nightgowns, while drinking coffee, Elsa?" Anna giggled.

"Just can't sleep…" Elsa yawned.

"Count sheep!" Anna gleed.

Elsa just walked towards the balcony and continued her sewing, ignoring Anna. Anna sighed and walked away. It was almost… genuine yet fake.

"Not until I defeat this Ice Queen."

"She nothing but the figment of your imagination."

"SHE'S WAGING WAR OVER OUR PEOPLE!" It was a long time ever since Elsa scolded Anna. A tear rolled down Anna's cheek.

"She's waging war on you."

Anna walked away in silence, leaving her sister alone. Once Anna left, Elsa fell to the ground crying. Why was she dreaming of such monstrosity? Why was she effecting her sister so much? Her list was so long that she really felt that she was the Ice Queen.

In the meanwhile, the real Ice Queen was pleased with what she was seeing. Using Anna as her puppet, she could weaken Arendelle and its throne, enough for her to claim it as hers. But Anna was unaware that she was under the control of the Ice Queen. She's like a person staying out in the sun from the morning to noon unaware that she's getting burnt, because of the swiftness of the heat. That was how the Ice Queen worked. She would slowly possess Anna, making her unaware of it, and soon she was a pawn on the chessboard.

Not only that - she's got hold of the bait - Kay. Gerda was prophesied to defeat her. In order to do this, the witch had to draw her out. But unknown to her, this just encouraged the prophecy. The Ice Queen couldn't wait to finish her army of one thousand, which would take a decade to finish - enough time for Anna to do her job - to weaken and defeat her sister and Queen, Elsa.

It was dawn and Elsa waited for her sister Anna, who was inside her room. She wanted to say sorry to her. But it was already eight-o-clock - the time Anna needed to wake up. Elsa leaned on the wall beside it and slid down to the ground, crying. The door burst open, with a desperate Anna running out.

"Oh no, oh no… Elsa was just beside me and then she just vanished… what should I do? What should I do?" Anna muttered to herself.

"Anna!" Elsa shouted from Anna's back, trying to catch her attention.

"Elsa!" Anna said, running up to her as if it she was missing and then found.

Anna hugged Elsa tightly.

"Wait… You were crying?" Anna asked, noticing Elsa's face with streams of… ice.

"I just wanted to say sorry for the things I shouted last night," Elsa said sincerely, "for hurting you."

"You didn't shout at me last night and you didn't hurt me," Anna protested. "Let me check… Nope."

"Anna, I was awake all the night and I saw you with my bare eyes, tearing up and running away to your room," Elsa said.

"Well, I forgotten," Anna smiled.

She then skipped off, like how she always did, early in the morning. Elsa sighed in relief that Anna didn't get hurt at all. But she didn't know that the Ice Queen was going to stop it.

She's waging war on you. The words echoed in Elsa's mind like fish swimming in a bowl. She felt that she was… delirious. Was she? Elsa opened her room's door and closed it as she entered. All she needed was a rest from this thought. But she wouldn't - couldn't, especially if it was Anna. Elsa dived into her bed and tried sleeping. She knew it was impossible.


End file.
